High School of the DEAD! The dark side of Paradise
by thekingV
Summary: A story in the Highschool of the dead in which takes place in the same universe.
1. Chapter 1 The end of Paradise

High School of the DEAD!  
The dark side of Paradise

Chapter !  
The End of a Paradise  
By: Vili Longani

The sun glowing in the eastern horizon as the cool air begins to slowly warm up as a new day in the tropical begins. The international youth reformation center a place for troubled children Is gathered at the beach preparing for the school day. Unlike any other school they are taught in a formed environment away from the public. Sent from all over the states they are and have been the worst of the worst. A campus of now two hundred and the out most talked about program in the world that teaches discipline as well and how to live a normal life. Each group starts their 10 year journey together. Each group has at least ten individuals, some are smaller consisting of a group of six. These are the groups that were admitted at the beginning stages of this program. Our story starts ten years after the first group came to the island of Hawaii, sent there to learn how to be human how not to do what they had done in the states. No one in the group knew each other at all. In fact they all despise each other, after all they were all from different places. First is Max this kid was an arsonist and did not like anyone. He was bullied all through childhood and at the age of eight sent to the reformation center because he had started so many fires in the city that it would take years just to get everything he burned fixed. Portland was furious and even named a law after him. Second to arrive was a young girl named Carly who was skilled at using knifes and a expert thief. She is also notorious at running away and escaping every program she had been placed in until the reformation center. The third was a kid named Tyrone aka Lil Rone. From the streets of Compton he was such a bad individual the local gang bangers would not have anything to do with this kid. He ran a hustle dealing with and transporting weapons at the age of six. He was sent to the reformation center by the state at the age of seven. Next to show up was a kid by the name of Seen who was brought up in a very dysfunctional family out in Detroit. He did what he had to do to live on his own but would got caught in a robbery at the age of six and cent over as well to this new program. Next to the group was twin sisters who ran through Vegas stealing chips out of the casino they were really good at it. They were named Fox and Wolf at birth due to their parents being stoned out of their minds during the naming process. These two have also been trained by some of the best fighters in Vegas as they would be hanging around the training facilities and making friends. they were sent to this program because they beat a man half to death for accusing them of stealing his chips. The last to show up in this group was a kid who had killed his parents and his sister. He was sent to the program because the court had not enough to convict him so the judge sent the kid away not to bee seen again. Tise is probably the sickest individual ever sent to the program. As the first group ever in this program they did not make it easy and it years to correct their ways Max, Carly, Lil Rone, Seen, Fox, Wolf, Tise.

Max sitting in his favorite spot like he does every day at daybreak, he would watch Carly playing volley ball as she did every morning. She always knew he did that but she did not mind it at all. Lil Rone and Seen walks up to Max they were ignored as usual, Rone would speak first "Max man there is a new group today and we've been told that they are following us to the high school for gym brah. I guess there is a girl in the group from the same place you are brah, we have to partner up and you are assigned to her man." Max slowly looked at them then looked away this was time for them to leave. Max would finish his morning routine or more or less Carly's and then he slowly started to walk towards the bus. This would be the one and only time to the week that they leave the Center.

Meeting at the bus Max thought to himself, _"hmm... in all the years i have been here there has never been someone from home here. But at the same time i can not get caught up in any drama. I have made it this far and I do not plan on screwing it up, I'm almost out of this place. But also running out of time, she needs to know how much I care about her."_ just then Mr. Walking walks up the the group "Ok, everyone line up. I would like to take some time before we take off to the school. For the newcomers, we go to Hawaii 2 high school for Gym only there do they have someone certified to run that program for your education. We always go on Wednesdays and its always by groups. Today we are allowing you young in's to go with group A to learn and see what is to be done when we go. Now for you members in group A I would like to say you journey is almost done and you all will be going back home on Friday. I hope you can bring what you have all learned here to complete your life fully. Ok lets get out of here and have a great day in the main city."As they boarded the bus the little girl introduces herself to Max "Hi my name is Tessa what is yours?" Max ignores her as well and takes a seat in the back where no one ever sits. Tessa takes a seat next to Fox and asks what his problem was and that he seems to be one isolated person. Fox smiles and explains "He is a very unique person, we all have been here for ten years now he is the oldest of us all. In the ten years we have been he he has said nothing he keeps to himself. Everyone thinks he is a mute but I think beneath it all there is a person in there somewhere. His day is always the same he seems to like Carly a lot, after watching her play in the morning he goes to class. After class all he does is work and and watch these really creepy movies he has probably seen every horror movie ever made. Some say he like to see the destruction but i really feel like he has a deeper reason for watching that crap." Tessa looks down and asks Fox one more question. "You seem to know a lot about him don't you? Why to you even care?" Fox then looks at Tessa," He reminds me of someone back home after ten years I feel like I know him better than anyone else. Don't keep your hopes up you may be his partner today but he will do what he does every Wednesday. I just hope they replaced those punching bags he has hurt himself on those things all the time. I am almost out of hand wraps and it seems I'm the only one he trusts to put them on for him." just then they pull up to the high school.

As they make their way to the gym Wolf notices something different about the school she thinks to herself, _"I wonder where everyone is usually we see many students getting ready for the long day. Everything seems so empty, it feels so strange perhaps they had a field trip or something today?"_ entering the gym Mr. Wattle waiting in the center of the gym. Mr. Walking steps forward. "We are here for Gym Wattle are you ready for us?" no answer. This gym teacher turns around and he is covered in blood. He slowly starts to look up as you see his mouth is full of blood. His eyes pale white he lets out a screech jumping forward taking Mr. Walking to the ground sinking his teeth into the fallen instructor. Wattle screaming like a hungry animal max runs up kicking in the face knocking him back. "What are you doing Max Rones creams from across the room." Wattle getting back up charging at Max, Carly throws a lacrosse stick to Max crabbing it in a spin he delivers a hard hit to Wattle. The stick breaks in half and Max swings it around putting it through Wattle's throat. The school starts feeling with screams as the rest of the infected school including students and teachers start through the gym. Max screams "TO THE ROOF NOW!" Tise smiling breaks off a piece of metal off the wall. "Fuck this I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" he runs toward the zombies killing as much as he can. "Leave him to the roof now Tessa stay close to me know." Max leading them to the roof they hear screams from Tise. Rone then decides to go back as the rest of the group continues to the roof. "We have to stop him Max he won't make it." "It is his choice either follow me or you will die as well Fox, we all need to stay together you got it." The group spills out to the roof as max barricades the door _"Great it figures that this shit would happen now. I don't know what to do and this situation is not helping me in my situation today. Tessa I hope you are as strong as mom or we are all screwed."_

The state is consumed with fire and blood with these young adults just days away from graduation they are now the only known survivors. Our future is in their hands, do they have what it takes to survive? Or has their survival instincts been broken through the long hard work of breaking them from it.

Chapter results...

Alive members: Max, Carly, Fox Wolf, Tessa  
Dead members: Tise, Lil Rone

Writers notes: This is my first fan fiction and I am doing a alternate story from the Highschool of the dead anime/Universe. It is called the dark side of paradise I'll post as much as I possibly can and let me know what you thought as well. Group A is now stuck on the roof of the highschool with a bunch of kids what is the next move for survival?


	2. Chapter 2 The Twins

High school of the Dead!  
The dark side of Paradise

Chapter !  
The twins

Last time on Dark side of Paradise... Max and the group get surrounded in the school gym after two members of the group dieing. Also another ran away, Max led the group to the roof quickly and barricaded them on the roof. What is the next move, how long will they stay? A lot of questions are still to be answered find out what happens now on Dark side of Paradise.

Days after the attack Max stands looking out to the city he once knew a pure and complete paradise. Now it is no longer a paradise but now more of a city full of death. He marveled at the fact that he had not seen a city in such complete chaos in so many years. "_Hmm, why is it so much easier to deal with my mind right now? How do I get threw this mess? I know that we must get away from this place but how? I have to make sure these kids stay safe and my sister as well. Tessa you have no idea who I am. Mom sent me one picture of you last summer, you were so happy and I never want that to change. I know you was only a baby when I was taken away. With the reputation I have back at home I really don't blame mom for not telling you about me. Hmm... I guess it made no difference, you got caught up and here you are with me, what ever happens I will keep you safe." _"MAX CAN I TALK TO YOU?"

Carly walks up to Max, "Max we have been here for days now and the kids look like they will kill over anytime now. We haven't had any screams or anything at that door for three days. When are we going we have to leave before we all die of hunger. What do you think we should do?" Max looks over to her in a confused look, "I don't know right now Carly, these are the questions I keep going over in my mind. Just because you can not see them or here them does not mean they are not there. We have to do this safely if we want to live. I know you and everyone else is dieing to get off this roof but there is too much at stake with leaving. Plus I'm trying to figure out where Seen is at, he disapeared when we were attacked."

As Carly and Max talk Fox and Wolf are talking at the other end of the roof "Remember when we where hiding from those thugs back in the day? How we hid for days until we could not take it anymore and it turned out they stopped looking for days. Its the same situation here Fox, why not leave already?" "We have to wait on what Max says is the best time to leave Wolf. We need to trust him or we will not even live to see the world get threw this mess." "Yeah Fox you really think so? You are so willing to fallow a person that has not spoken for ten years? A person who you have no idea who he really is and to top it all off he is here for destroying a whole city. Wow my sister you have no idea who to trust or how to judge one persons personality." "You don't know him either but I know him better then you. He has more to tell but he does not because he is not the kind of person to do so. I have seen it in his eyes and his face, every time I treated his hands he looked at me as a person and not as a item. No man ever in my life has ever looked at me like that and I... I..." "Oh what? You love him, hahaha just great fox you love a man who has never loved and never will. So why don't just go over there and tell him yourself after all he is your boyfriend right?"

Fox stands to her feet in anger as Wolf smiles knowing that she had crossed the line. "Oh whats the matter Fox you didn't like what I just said? No matter with or without anyone else I'm leaving right now!" Fox pins her sister to the air unit, "NO YOUR NOT SISTER!" This gets everyone's attention as both sisters start swinging at each other with fierce blows. Carly runs up to Wolf and get kicked aside landing on her back. "STAY OUT OF THIS YOU BITCH! THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND FOX!" The kids beginning to cry as the sisters circle each other for what seems to be a long over due fight. As they take their stances the rooftop goes quiet. The sister charge each other in a strong run Wolf hits first catching Fox in the nose blood splatter stretching across the corresponding area. Fox looks up with blood running down her face and neck area, Fox jumps up with with a knee to the face Wolf staggers Fox punches her in the side of the head. Wolf stand back up slowly both sisters now bleeding. With a deep stare at each other it seemed like it was a draw and neither sister would quit. They charged at each other once more Fox rotating in the air would bring up a knee once more hitting her sister in the face once more knocking her to the ground for the last time. Wolf siting up sitting blood, "OK...ok sister you win. You can't stop me I am leaving ass soon as we get off this fucking building." Fox looks down at her sister breathing heavily "We have been through a lot sister but if it comes down to this when all the chips are on the table you want to go then go." "HEY! UP THERE! YOU GUYS!"

Max looking down from the building turns back to the group, "I don't fucking believe it guys, it's Seen he's here. Looks like we are getting out of here after all.

Members Dead: 0

Members Alive: all survived.


	3. Chapter 3 The Bunker

High school of the Dead!  
The dark side of Paradise

Chapter !  
The Bunker

Last time on High school of the Dead! The dark side of Paradise... Max continued to think of a way out of the building with everyone wanting food and a chance to stretch and get some real rest. After a few days the sister Fox and Wolf would fight Wolf wanting to leave and Fox telling her 35 second older sister no. They would fight to prove who what the stronger sister. Fox winning the battle, Seen would show up on ground level and surprising everyone. With this opportunity they have to get off the Roof top of this school they now will face a world full of the dead. Find out what happens now in chapter ! on High School of the Dead! The dark side of Paradise...

"Seen!? I don't believe it man you can't be alive I thought you were a goner back there man. We have been stuck up here for days. I wasn't sure if the ground level was clear or not man are we ok to get off the peace of shit? We need to gather food and stuff we all are starving." Max standing on the ledge of the building feeling relief for the first time in days.

"Yeah you're all OK to come down, in fact it's been clear all day which is why I'm here. I figured you would look for the safest place to hide during the breakout, so I thought about it, checked a few places and here I am. I have a rope here if you guys don't mind getting down that way?"

Max with a smile for the first time since he or anyone else could remember agrees as he ties the other end to a sturdy pipe attached to the building, "OK people Seen is here just in time we are all going to have to propel down the wall to the ground." In agreement they all make it to the ground except Max and Fox "You do know you didn't have to fight you sister I would have let her go. After all it is her decision right?"

"She is just so stubborn all of our lives I have had to be the one to control her, this is the first time I ever won the argument. Perhaps she is ready to grow up once and for all, But as well as i know her she will want to leave the group and I don't know if I can let her do it knowing what is out there." Max and Fox exchange smiles as she and max make it down to the ground where everyone was waiting for them.

"OK man I'm so glad that you are all ok, I found a small bunker about 5 blocks away. It may be a little cramp but it should fit all of use, also I have been gathering food for the last few days. This Bunker is great for this situation according to a guide I found Under one of the mattresses It was built after pearl harbor by a family of four who wanted to be prepared. So we know it is built right and It's well hidden."

"OK Tessa I want you to stay really close to me so you are in the front of the rest of your classmates, The rest of us will stand on the sides and the back. This is a circular formation, Im up front Fox will that the 15 and Carly at the 45 Seen and Wolf take the back. If we break off we will have less of a chance to get to the bunker."

As they start to walk Carly smiles at Max, "What was that max sounding all militant about it." saying in a whisper so no one else can hear what she said.

"Just trying to sound professional you know everyone here Keep looking at me for advice and they need to know that I have it covered." As they both keep walking with a smile.

As they approach the center of the third block they hear a scream which echoed throughout the area. A woman runs into the center of the street and stops. Looking at the group she begins to scream help when she drops to the ground on her knees slowly falling to the ground she is flat on her abdomen. A small child on her back with its teeth sunk in the back of her neck, It look like this child was really young like around four years old. As this is all happening the group looks on in stun not knowing what to do or think in this situation. The group runs one block over fallowing Seen as he tells the group they can still get there from on block down. Zombies chasing them they get a two of the kids from the back of the group.

Max stops, "Everyone go! Fox Carly stay with me! OK we have to get these fuckers to slow down, Fox see what you can find there is only nine of them."

As Fox runs into a building on the other side of the street Max tosses Carly a 2x4 that was split in half, with his half he dips into a pool of Gasoline near a broken down car. A few blocks back even more begins to start down the street to join the feast. Max lights his weapon on fire, the nine zombies jump forward as Max begins to to hit them with everything he has. Carly and max take down two with some lucky lethal blows to the head Carly gets tackled to the ground, in a panic Max punches one in the face and snaps its neck. Then turns around and grabbing the other zombie by the throat shoving the fairy wood down its throat.

"TAKE THAT YOU SON OF A BITCH! FOX WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" Running to Carly he leaps in the air. "FUCK YOU GET OFF OF HER NOW!" knocking the zombie off of her he also delivers a knee to the zombies face as blood is splattered across her chest.

"Jumping out of the glass window "GO TO HELL YOU FUCKING DEVIL!" kicking the zombie in the chest in mid air the zombie stumbles back as Fox lands in front of him you hear a BANG! as the bullets rip its head into spreads.

"Like my new toy? Got it off the dead cop inside with this bag of bullets." With a smile the three get up and begin to walk the last few blocks to were Seen is. Fox turns looking at the zombies in which are still headed after them, with a quick cock she shoots a fuel tanker. The explosion created huge flames and crippled a building blocking the street, "Get past that YOU FUCKING CREEEEPS!" Breathing heavy she starts after Max as they have made it to the bunker.

Alive member: Max, Carly, Fox, Wolf, Tessa, Seen and 7 of the nine kids  
Dead members: 2 kids in the group died.


	4. Chapter 4 First look at Hell

High school of the Dead!  
The dark side of Paradise

Chapter !V  
First look at HELL

Last time on High school of the Dead! The dark side of Paradise... The group off of the building that they grew to know as home by force in the first week since Z day. Seen would lead them on a five block venture to a bunker he had found, losing two of the nine kids in the new group Max, Cary and Fox would have to stop to fight as the rest went on. After the big battle Fox got acquainted with a new friend. A SLP Tactical Shotgun with ammunition and now the three have made it with the others to a safe place. Were does this adventure go for our favorite little group of survivors? Find out right now.

As the team enters this bunk they have a hard time fitting in the space, but it is well enough built to protect them all through this evil world. Food though would later have to be found as there was only so much stocked in the first place.

"Listen, I know we all just got here but the fact is simple to understand. We will not be able to survive with this little food and supply. So I am going to go for food, but I can't go alone so who's up to the task." As Max starts to look around the room he was not surprised with the volunteers.

"OK then myself Tessa, Fox, and Carly will go looking for food, So it looks like its up to you and Seen" Wolf nodding with concordance.

"Well it looks like we have enough food and supply to last us about a week here with the kids. Any longer than that Max and we will have to assume you are all dead and go on from here. You better make it back pal or we may not see each other again." Seen spoke in a gentle voice with his arms folded.

As the group of four started off into the sunset they knew they had a few advantages at night. One the zombies could not see in the daylight much less night. and Two They could move a little more free around the buildings. Because the leveled one street on the way to the bunker they could not go that way again. Also this was the only street leading them into the south west side of the island, they would have no other choice but to head north west. Not knowing that this journey would take much effort to find food and bring it back to camp then thought.

"You ever notice something guys." Tessa said with a child like look on her face. "I didn't even notice that the island was this big when i was in a car. THIS IS GOING TO TAKE FORE EVER!"

_"Don't worry little sister we will find food, and bring it back to the others. I just wish I was sure that we would even make it out of all of this alive. But looks like we now live in a world were nothing matter more than survival but know this sister I will die before you do."_The thoughts swirling in his head he was no longer that quiet person in class he was now the one who would need to speak the most.

_"There is something weird going on with Max, but I just can't but my hand on it. Why the hell is he so interested in this little girl... Hmm... In a way I think I am a little jealous of her, doesn't matter anyways Max is a one denominational person. Plus he like fire, I hate the stuff hurts so many people. I may be known a a thief but at least I don't kill people."_Carly shrugged not believing her thoughts.

_"I know Wolf is my sister but she needs to be away from the group for a while. I know you sister we are alike but so different. Now more than ever is the time for you to finely grow up. Sister I am done doing if for you let's see if you can do things on your own for once in your life. You have one Week and I will be back, let this time be the time for you to grow into the person i know you can be."_Fox slowing her walk as the group nears the top of the hillside.

As the group approaches the top of the incline they see the rest of the island full of fire scrams and death. They now realize that this is no longer just something that happened to them. But this is more than the dead living this is now about killing or being killed. People eating each other alive, stacks of cars burning, the dark plums of smoke filling the sky's.

Tessa looks on with tears in her eyes, "I could not imaging it being this bad. If it's this bad here imagine what it is like at home." She drops to her knees as she grips the dirk in her hands "We can not fail ever and if we do I want all of those MOTHER..." Suddenly echoing threw out all of the noise, the group hears a man with a deep voice screaming the words "**I AMMMMM... AAAAAARMAAAAAGEEEEDDONNNN!**"

Members alive: all  
Member dead: none

"The day will come when the dead shall inherit the earth, and the living shell join with the dead. The end has come and I have been waiting for it. **YOU HEAR THAT GOD! I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR IT! I AM NEITHER HEAVEN NOR AM I HELL! I AM ONE! I AM FIERCE... I AM ARMAGEDDON!"**


End file.
